


你以为你可以分辨天堂与地狱

by Asinarc



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 他们的第一次失控是因为肾上腺素——如果那玩意伊弗斯还能正常分泌，由于不明所以的任务龟缩在汽车旅馆的房间，周围充斥霉菌的潮湿和垃圾的酸味。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	你以为你可以分辨天堂与地狱

他们的第一次失控是因为肾上腺素——如果那玩意伊弗斯还能正常分泌，由于不明所以的任务龟缩在汽车旅馆的房间，周围充斥霉菌的潮湿和垃圾的酸味。伊弗斯开了第四瓶百威，因为尼尔没有制止。他正在把衬衫从裤子里扯出来，动作有条不紊。伊弗斯事后不情愿把这当成一个阴谋，电视上与此同时在播放一部不知名的色情片，画面昏暗，两三名壮汉在空荡荡的停车场里按住一位女士，扒掉她的长裙。这里有太多东西让他半硬。而尼尔拿起伊弗斯的啤酒，像从总统套房的小吧台里拿起一瓶随便什么东西，就着瓶口喝，泡沫流到他的喉咙下。他的下巴上有几天没刮干净的胡茬，让伊弗斯感到一阵窜上头顶的战栗和暴怒。电视里的女人发出挣扎和尖叫，尼尔的嘴巴含着瓶口，眼睛盯着他。他看起来像只雕鸮，抓着开膛破肚的老鼠，能叼出他的肠子。也不是说伊弗斯没有过这种遭遇：他在斯洛伐克挨的那枪，幸好不是逆向子弹。尼尔拖着他的后领在雪地里走了五公里，像拖着尸体的狗。

伊弗斯没能死成。

有几分钟他们一动不动。电视里的挣扎声小了，呻吟和撞击声越来越大。伊弗斯开始觉得头痛。他的后脑上有个撞击产生的伤口，是这次失败任务的另一件礼物。他想问：你到底想怎么样？他觉得：尼尔能听见他脑子里在想什么。但他也心知尼尔不会开口，就像尼尔能够猜到伊弗斯自己会保持沉默。这像个约定俗成的秘密，从他们相遇时身份便已既定，因此未来不会发生任何改变。尼尔下命令，他去执行，把所有埋怨咽回肚子，像此刻胃里冒泡的二氧化碳。不会发生任何争吵。尼尔把手放在他的肩膀上，像对待机场安检处对着别人行李狂吠的缉毒犬，说“干得漂亮”，伊弗斯就会领情，欢喜地把尾巴摇断。

尼尔把手放在伊弗斯的肩膀上，为了能够按住他的后颈。他径直走过来，手里还抓着拿瓶啤酒，没费多余口舌，无心提供任何解释。这个吻直白、下流，作为情欲的开场。伊弗斯分心了一会儿，想越过对方的身体看电视上之后的情节：抽插、挣扎，千篇一律，卓有成效。他很难确定哪样东西能带给他更多感官上的刺激。在还没有这档破事之前，尼尔带着无指手套，衬衫挽到手肘，露出线条漂亮的小臂。他在宿舍里手淫，没有刻意压低音量，九成猜到对方对此了如指掌，但从未提起。他无从得知究竟谁能从对方身上得到更多特权，如果肢体接触能够算在其中。

尼尔抓着他的头发。伊弗斯发现那瓶酒在刚才撒了半瓶，衣服黏糊糊粘在身上，床单也湿了，尼尔看上去不在乎。尼尔说：“拿好我的啤酒。”*，语调轻佻但认真。他们没有洗澡，闻起来都很糟糕，像汗臭和泥巴。但伊弗斯还能闻到隐约的古龙水，在对方的皮肤之下。他粗砺地舔他的脖子，在嘴唇停留在尼尔的动脉上时只能感到挫败。尼尔的膝盖顶住伊弗斯的勃起，他用力扯着伊弗斯的头发，想要更多接吻，去磕碰他的牙齿。

尼尔退后一点。伊弗斯气喘吁吁，对方似乎停留在轻微地上不来气。他的腰带松散，衣服乱七八糟，但有余地解开伊弗斯的裤子。他的舌头贴在伊弗斯阴茎上的温度已经让他倒吸一口气。他从上到下舔过他的茎身，手指包裹着他的囊袋，动作介于技巧充沛和一窍不通之间，靠积极的态度进行取悦，当然伊弗斯很吃这一套，也可能是压抑太久。他一开始只含进去一半，舌尖在前端打转，味道大概不会好，伊弗斯佩服他的面不改色。他的口袋里装着从楼道里自动售货机买来的避孕套，质量堪忧，但尼尔并没有主动要求。他以为尼尔会是那种人，精细、一丝不苟、不接吻、口交前戴套，实则样样推翻。尼尔的动作简单而有效，也可以说是意料之中。伊弗斯原本没能想到他能吞进去整个，仍然不紧不慢，口腔湿润，因为喉咙的挤压而发出轻微喉音。

伊弗斯向前顶了顶，尼尔看上去没料到这个。他短暂地被呛住，开始咳嗽，但并不严重。縮咽肌弹跳在伊弗斯的顶端，让他打了个冷颤。他竭力克制自己贯穿尼尔喉咙的冲动，尼尔也没有给他过多选择的机会。他松开一截，手按在伊弗斯的腰上，力气大得惊人，这是伊弗斯早在第一天就学到的知识，能几乎把他固定在原地。尼尔在几秒钟以后恢复呼吸，这回仍然任由伊弗斯抓着他的头发，而伊弗斯一动不动。他在某个时刻突然意识到这就像是流淌在他血液里的一个记号，尼尔说，停下，他就会照做。尼尔吞下他阴茎的样子就像在抚弄兽的头顶，作为一个夸张的安抚。

伊弗斯坚持不了多久，同时因为疲惫和酒精。他射出来的时候感觉难以置信的筋疲力尽。也因为尼尔抬头看他的样子。这是个额外奖励，甚至不在伊弗斯的浅层幻想中。以合理的姿态来看，他会跪在尼尔的脚边，用尽全力讨好——或许不是他这个人，只是这件事。他们第一次见面时在一间空荡荡的大学教室，尼尔拿着一叠资料，伊弗斯猜想那应该是他的。他说：你好。

他说：听说你是最好的？

伊弗斯是最好的。他从来不会问他们所做任务的意义，仅仅需要的是完成它。他听见同僚议论尼尔，说他有奇妙的秘密，他在逆行世界就像正常世界一样灵活，好像他活在时间线中。伊弗斯喝止他们，但他在心里暗自同意。和尼尔相比，伊弗斯苟延残喘在当下。他不去考虑过去，更不会去考虑尚未发生的未来。

尼尔停下，笑容歪歪扭扭，也许因为双颊生痛。他没让那东西射进他的嘴里。伊弗斯想要更多吻。他没想到会得到过这么多吻，在唇舌之间吮吸，像把对方吃进嗓子，吞进一头大象。他也想要更多别的。尼尔是崭新的，性则存活在记忆深处。他在服役阶段时——距离这个“拯救世界”的小任务还尚早，会找本地的妓院“放松”。几个小时之间只能听见简陋弹簧床摇摇欲坠的声音和连绵不断的喘息。这个回忆直到他再次见到尼尔时才鲜活。他想象尼尔会挑选什么样的姑娘带进房间，会怎样操她，会更粗暴还是会更温柔。他打赌尼尔会是喜欢前戏的那种人，花更久的时间，让那女孩的身体完全为他打开；他猜他喜欢这屋里最贵的姑娘，总会有那么几个，是由她们挑选客人，而不是让客人挑选她们；她们看着尼尔的眼神要给他生吞活剥；或者他可能谁也不选，说，我在外面等你们，去隔壁的露天杂货店抽整包烟来消磨时间。现在他知道了一少部分。

“还继续吗？”伊弗斯问。

于是尼尔真的又吻他，如愿以偿。伊弗斯猜测自己没有说出口，只是尼尔满足他的另一个念头。伊弗斯没有接受尼尔的引导，手直截地握住他的阴茎。他的动作略显粗暴，有些许敷衍。他不太想认真感受，也没打算记在心里。尼尔的牙齿在他的脖子上，断断续续舔洒在他脖颈与衣领之间的啤酒。那些已经干了，伊弗斯很难说尝起来会是什么味道。因为伊弗斯只能尝到薄荷和罗勒。他觉得尼尔皮肤下的味道像能钻出来，也可能那根本不是真实存在，而是一个错误的、带着书本灰尘粉笔机油枪火混杂的初次回忆带来的错觉。他手上的动作越来越快，尼尔专心地喘息，把头仰过去，死死抓着电视柜的边缘。他释放在伊弗斯的手里，有一半溅在没费心脱掉的裤子上。

“我以为能更整洁点。”尼尔说。这是他喘匀气以后说的第一句话。伊弗斯觉得好笑，但他没有真的笑出来。他去摸口袋里的烟，竟然没有被他搞得不知所踪。

“你忘了自然定律。”伊弗斯说。这是现实生活。

尼尔真的笑出来。他偷走了一根皱皱巴巴，几乎被碾断的烟，就着伊弗斯的手点火。伊弗斯想起某个新兵的古老笑话，被队里所有人传颂，不知道尼尔听没听过。那个新兵问：‘冰块可以点着火吗？冰块可以灼伤人，但为什么不能点着火？’伊弗斯险些没回答上来。是惠勒救了他，她才是（也是）有物理学位的那个人。‘不要用你现实世界的可悲学历去揣摩逆行世界。’她这样告诉那个新兵，‘现在闭上你的嘴。’

伊弗斯短暂地会沉迷于离开现实世界，因为当下足不可靠，他在失去常理的陌生环境中重获新生，就像他那时撕掉自己的身份，扔掉自己的狗牌。因为这是——任务需要。尼尔看上去不像个高级军官，对他说：‘欢迎’。而现在，尼尔站在他的对面，看上去活在此时此刻，烟雾从他嘴里逸出来。在这个瞬间，伊弗斯能够短暂忍受未来。

END


End file.
